


Konoha High

by InimaTei



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimaTei/pseuds/InimaTei
Summary: An idea about Highschoolers trying to solve crimes...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Welcome to Konoha Highschool

Highschool AU

Chapter 1 Welcome to Konoha Highschool

Sakura, nearly 18 years old, gives an exasperated sigh as Ino tells her about Shikamaru and this blond and exotic student from that other school.

„I always knew he was into older women – I think she is 21 or something!“

„Well we are all almost 18, not that of a big deal“, Sakura says with reason. _But what the fuck Shika!_ was her inner self screaming.

„Hah. And what about you, forehead?“

„Mh?“

„Well, I heard Sasuke-kun is apparently with that old dude Orochimaru and -“

„Good morning dear students!“

Nearly everyone in the classroom jumped – this so enthusiastic voice did not suit their geography teacher, Kakashi Hatake and he only used it to get their attention.

„I see vivid as always Ms. Yamanaka. Sadly, your test score does not show your vividly nature, I am afraid.“, Kakashi was smiling underneath his mask, his voice way too sweet. And once again Sakura was wondering how he would look like without it.

The whole class was laughing. But Kakashi was not done yet, it seemed.

„Oh, do not worry my dear pupils, a lot of you seem to have forgotten how to learn for a test. Here, you all can come to my desk and pick up your test,“ he was smiling brightly underneath his mask, but you could sense a kind of disappointment coming off from him.The whole class guessed that Hatake-san was actually a very ugly guy, and that was probably why he could be such an ass sometimes. He ignored the murmurs of his students as he pulled his Icha-Icha Paradise out of his pocket, the stack of papers on his desk waiting to be picked up by the students.

One by one got their tests, Kakashi seeming to read his pervy book, but actually observing his students. When Sakura came to pick up her test, she could see how his visible eye was crinkled, indicating that he was smiling _at_ her.

„Haruno-san, you did well!“, he comlpemented, his voice very low.

And indeed she got an B+, knowing that geography just wasn‘t her beer.

„Thank you!“, she replied with relief and not without getting red cheeks – even though he probably was ugly beneath his mask, there was just something about him that made her blush once in a while.

Returning to her seat, she heard behind her how Naruto and Kiba were disscussing their marks with Kaka-sensei, as they called him.

„So now, I have another kind of exam for you. This time, you will be working on several projects and I will assign you all into groups!“

The whole class was just groaned with annoyance.

***********

„So, how are we gonna do this?“, Naruto was scratching his head, looking totally lost.

„Well, I would say we just split it“, Sasuke answered unkindly.

Sakura looked between those two and sensed a kind of rivalry. Ah, she forgot, they were not on good terms, continuosly fighting who was the best – even though Sasuke did have the better grades (probably better than hers, too).

She looked at him and she found his dark hair and pale skin to be very beautiful. But on the other hand, Narutos bright blue eyes were so full of life. What has she gotten into?

„Well our project is about _wellbeing, coexistence and nutrition._ We do not know each other that well, so how about we observe this things on ourselves and the within our group? I mean, this way we do not have to go around the city and search for data ? We only need to define those terms and then we can present them to Hatake as we tried to observe what those things mean to us?“ 

The boys looked at her, astonished.  Sakura tried not to blush, but their gazes were intense.

„I mean, yeah. Could work, it is way easier this way than to look on a societal level,“ Sasuke approved.

„Okay, but what is the next step?“, asked Naruto, still confused. 

Sasuke sighed. „Alright, the class will be over in 10min. How about eating at my place, we can talk about the details then?“

Sakura gasped. She only was looking at Sasuke from a far – but having this opportunity with working together really seemed to open doors for her. Literally. What she did not know, was that Sasuke only made this suggestions because he deemed Sakura was not so stupid after all, according to her previous statement. And he was more than interested to get things done.

„Al – alright! Thank you for the invitation!,“ Sakura answered politely.

***

After class, the three of them went to Sasuke. While leaving the classroom, she heard Ino whistle after her, being stuck with Shikamaru and Choji in a team. But Sakura ignored it and listened rather to the bickering two in front of her.

And when they arrived she and Naruto nearly head a heart attack. The knew that the Uchihas were rich people, big part of the police departement and all – but they did not imagine this kind of mansion. But then again, it would be rude to say anything and to her surprise even Naruto stayed silent. She looked at him. His face seemed more pensive than usual and he kind of seemed mature that way. She never noticed until now, but he had a very manly face and shining blue eyes.

Then she looked back at Sasuke and wierdly enough, as Sakura went into Sasuke‘s home, she heard Ino‘s voice inside her head. _Well, I heard Sasuke-kun is apparently with that old dude Orochimaru and -_ , but seeing him in his home, inviting them to eat lunch together he actually just seemed like a normal boy. Then again it was just gossip – and even if it wasn‘t, Sakura tried not to judge. When she was younger she used to be so in love with him, but at that time he was in another class and it kind of was more the idea of him that she used to adore not actual love. And altough his personality was way more reserved than naruto‘s or her own one, just in that moment it became clear to her, that he just wanted to go on with his life as anynone else and that gossip about his (love) life did not do justice. 

„Here, you can sit on the couch. Mother, I am home!“

Their living room was big, the Uchiha emblem hung on the wall opposite them, in front of them was a big, red couch. And without further instruction Naruto and Sakura sat down and waited,  still overhelmed. But Sasuke did not seem to notice their awful silent behaviour. 

„Ah, Sasuke- _chan_ , you have brought friends!“, came a playful female voice from outside – or rather from the kitchen.

„Mother!“

„Yes,yes I know! But do you not want to introduce your new friends to me?“, came the cocky answer and finally, they got a look at Sasukes mother. And what is there to say? You could see that Sasuke took after his mother. Same beautiful white skin, same dark hair with a blue-ish touch to it. 

„Ah, hello my name is Sakura Haruno!“

„And me, eh, I am Naruto Uzumaki!“

B oth of them  still taken a back. 

„Nice to meet you two! I am Mikoto, Sasuke-chans mother!“, she declared happily and before Sasuke could scold his mother for his stupid nickname, she explained:“You know, he rarely brings friends to his home! But lucky you Sasuke-chan, Itachi will also be joning lunch and dinner tonight! Come to the dinner table, he will probably be here in a minute as well!“

M ikoto was a very good cook and to Naruto‘s luck she had prepared Ramen.

While Naruto was literally digging and thus to busy to hold a conversation, it was up to Sakura to answer questions.

She explained to Mikoto their project and her ideas, Sasuke listening and commenting here or there. Then, in that moment, the door to the dining room was opened and a very attractive man in a policeman uniform entered the room. His hair was long and unlike Sasukes and Mikotos it was black without a blue-ish touch to it. Sasuke‘s older brother, Itachi.

He froze for a second as he realised there were two strangers in his home – his eyes lingering first on Sakura, and then on Naruto.

„Itachi-chan, how was your day? Look, Sasuke-chan finally brought some friends, Naruto and Sakura!“, welcomed Makoto her oldest son.

„Oh? Nice to meet you“came the short answer and he sat down, opposite from where Sakura was. Oh kami… she felt herself getting nervous under his gaze.

„Work was alright. There seems to be an organised gang making trouble.", he looked pensive and than straight at Sakura,"young girls should be especially careful in that regard. But I am not allowed to tell you more than that.“

Sakura, more than anything, was taken aback by such a statement. E v en Naruto looked worried, but said nothing. 

"Itachi-chan, do not make her feel uncomfortable!", his mother told him, her voice warning him.

_And his gaze_ , Sakura thought,  _it is so hot and stern._ _A true policeman._

Then they returned to lighter topics, but Sasuke noticing Itachi‘s gaze grazing Sakuras face more often than necessary.

As she finished her plate, she asked Sasuke where she could find their bathroom.

"On the right side, the second door", he answered, but showed her anyway.

She thanked him and went inside.  _Kami_ ! What Itachi said, did crawl under skin, even though she did not like to admit. She washed her hands and went back to the table. 

"I want to change many things concerning our city, dattebayo!",screamed Naruto

"Well, good luck with that, dobe!", stated Sasuke, not so really impressed.

"And what about you, Sakura-chan? What do you want to do after we finish this year?", asked Naruto, looking at her fondly.

This seemed to pick everyone's interessed - even Itachi, who was still eating his Ramen.

"Well, I want to become a doctor, meaning I need to have very good grades, so let's hope the best!", she answered reluctantly.

"A doctor, a policeman and a politician, my my, what ambitioned kids you are!", approved Mikoto.

_Again that look!_ , Sasuke observed his Nii-san. _I bet he is now really interested in her._

"But before that we should head into my room and get our project started!"

Little did they now what was about to happen in their lives. 


	2. Getting into trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets into trouble and she kind of knew it was not a good idea to begin with.

„Don‘t do it.“

Sakura froze in that instant. The voice was pretty dark. She turned slowly to the person whose voice just has stopped her. She could not make out who that person was – their face was covered by a shadow, but she somehow recognized the body shape of a man. 

„Stay away“, he growled.  
She recoiled, as she realised that the dark person was going to get her. His hand was suddenly very close, almost touching her with it. A feeling of being at the mercy of the world came over her like a bucket of cold water.

She woke up- drenched in sweat, feeling hot and yet freezing.  
**

She didn't have time to worry about it. Sakura had to go to school and she was already late - which she could also tell from the fact that her mother reminded her barely 10 minutes later.

When she arrived at school, however, there was a lot more going on than usual - and as she got closer, she realized why. There were policemen around the school entrance, eyeing the students suspiciously. She walked past them, not without feeling somehow guilty, even though she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. 

The murmuring of classmates was also louder than usual today, and Sakura recognized Sasuke's brother and father - Itachi and Fugaku - who had just come out of Principal Tsunade's room to say goodbye. Accidentally, she met Itachi‘s gaze – but this time there was a serious expression to it she could not decifer. As always, he was very attractive in that police uniform, highlighting his broad shoulders and his hair was tied back, giving him a more professional aura. She tried not to blush when he nodded at her and came closer to her.

„Good morning, Haruno-san.“

„G-good morning Uchiha-san! What is going on? Is this what you meant with I should be more careful?“, it was Sakura nature to be very curious. 

Itachi had to smile lightly at this display of interest. He looked younger that way and a lot more like his mother when he smiled. 

„Itachi!“, Fugaku called him, already going downstairs into the basement of the school, which was now accessible only to the police officers.

„Well, kind of yes. Your principal will explain the details later to you students. But yes be carful!“he replied before he left for the basement.

„You too!“, she replied and realised how sheepish that must have sounded.

**

Finally, during one lesson, principal Tsunade announced via intercom system that the school needed to be cautious – there seemed to be someone missing and thus they had freetime until next monday. That was it. No more explanation than that. Of course, the students were happy about the extra free days.

She did not explain anything at all, Sakura mused. 

„Dear students, next week I would like to have an update on your project topics. You are dismissed, stay safe!“, was all that Kakashi said while packing his book into his pocket. Sakura hadn‘t realised that the lesson ended.  
Odd, Sakura thought, today is such an odd day.

After class, she met with Sasuke and Naruto – but instead of talking about their project, she and Naruto tried to squeeze information out of Sasuke.

„Listen, I do not know myself. It is confidential, so it is not like they‘ll tell me over dinner some details!“His dark eyes flashed angrily. Sasuke justified himself – in other circumstances and with other people he‘d just ignored the questions. At least, that's what he tells to himself. But having two loud people nagging at him was not easy to ignore. Hah. 

„But Teme, it is soo weird to have the police – your family – around our school! It is creepy!“, replied Naruto in defense.

„Yes, you are right, Sasuke“, intervened Sakura,“Sorry, it is just that today everything seems so blurred for the lack of better explanation.“

„Is everything alright, Sakura-chan? You do seem a little bit off today“, Naruto asked. 

„Nah, everything‘s fine, Naruto, but thanks for asking“, Sakura replied and smiled at him. He returned that smile. Sasuke just stood there and looked a little bit confused between his group members.

„I think we should meet up another time for our project, guys. And we can meet up at my house and eat lunch there then,“ suggested Sakura. 

„Yes, I am quite excited to know how your room looks like Sakura-chan! But for now, we can go together home, safe is safe.“

„Haha, well yes. But you two can go now, don‘t worry. And I need to use the bathroom.“

It took a little time to convince them, but then they‘d left. Sakura exited the bathroom and looked aroung. It was getting late and there rarely people – still some policemen – but Sakura wanted to know what was going on. It just was odd, that someone was missing and the police was here at school. Normally, they would need to do research undercover, right?

Well, you were never interested in such matters.But it just doesn‘t make sense – why would the police be here, when someone was missing? Wait – Earlier today Itachi went downstairs to the basement of the school… 

As silent as possible Sakura tried to sneak herself into the basement – the police officer who was watching the stairs leading to the basement went to get a coffee and Sakura took that moment to run downstairs. She hoped that nobody would be there and knew right away that it was dump to think that nobody was going to be there. Her heart was pounding, she almost could hear it in her ears – what an unbearbable feeling it was!  
In Konoha High the basement consists of different rooms, mostly for the Canteen who stored food there as well as for the facility managment. She used to work at the canteen, kind of a minijob for students, and knew the basement quite well – but first she hid behind the staircase to check the situation and spot any cops. Like a ninja, she thought.  
„This case is very serious and I need to know what happened to the body as fast as I can, Sasori-san.“ She recognized the voice – it was Itachi‘s!

She looked to her left, still hoping that the shadow of the staircase hid her well enough! Sakura panicked as she heard that Itachi seemed to get closer to the stairs. 

„Of course Itachi-san, but I have to say, it is quite a mess“, another male voice – Sasori? - replied.

„Yes, sadly. But nontheless the students should not be aware of it. I -“, but Itachi was cut off by a ringing mobile phone, probably his own, because he answered with "Hello, any news?" While he ran upstairs – something urgent seemed to have happened.  
Sakura looked after Itachi, seeing him in distress was quite interesting and well, human.

„My, my.“

Sakura, still in shock, did not recognize that the voice of that other man was talking to her. Like in trance, she slowly turned her head to the source of the voice. 

A man, maybe half an head taller than her, with red hair and golden eyes looked at her, somewhat amused. 

„This late and in a restricted zone? Are you begging for trouble?“, he asked, but Sakura could tell it was rhetorical. 

„Listen -“

„No, you listen, little girl. What you do here is punishable.“ His eyes flashed and she immediately understood what kind of punishment he meant.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know these moments, when you are so curious that even though it will get you in trouble you pursue that feeling anyway?


	3. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori tests Sakura
> 
> The culprit makes a very short appearance.

Chapter three

Dilemma

AH SHIT SHIT SHIT, this guy is going to hurt me!  
Sakura panicked, there was no way she could have escaped – he knew she was a student of this school and she was done for it.  
Amber eyes bore into her green ones. He looked at her slowly from top to bottom, his gaze appraising.  
Aiming like a scorpion, one wrong move and he will strike! 

„But do tell me, doll: You are a train driver and your train is heading towards 5 people who have been tied to the tracks. You have the choice to swerve. However, you would then come onto a track with another person tied up. How do you decide?“

Sakura swallowed nervously and ignored her new nickname. This question had thrown her off track - a policeman or even Itachi himself could come at any time and she knew she was done for and this - this redhead just asked her an ethically sensitive question! 

But I guess I have to play along.

„Honestly? I do not like to answer. But as I want to become a doctor, I am fully aware that I will have to make unpleasant decisions about people's lives. So, what do you want to hear? Clearly, you are testing me. And I assume, that if I give you an answer you won‘t like, you will punish me right away.“

His intrinsically lifeless eyes flashed with humor when he heard this. His stoic face twisted into a grin, presenting a very beautiful face. Sasori seemed way different than Naruto, Sasuke or even Itachi. He was maybe only half an head taller than her, although is posture and the way he held himself seemed very manly. Sakura initially thought that she liked tall men, you know, those men who have to bend down and had broad schoulders. Funnily, Sasori seemed way more threatining than any other taller guy she knew. But then again, Skorpions are known to be small nasty creatures.

"No, not at all. You will be punished either way. So feel free to answer honestly."Again a dashing smile.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Is this guy for real? Inner Sakura screamed. 

„Well, then why not try to stop the train? Why not try to find another solution?“, Sakura tried to answer within her moral confession. 

„Pff. Of course, you would say that, Doctor Doll“, he then answered highly amused.

„Okay. If you do not agree, what is your answer to that dilemma?“ Sakura was losing her patience. 

„I would let those five people die, of course. I mean, it is not my fault they are there, bound to greet death. And if I take the other option, than I would actively be responsible for another person‘s death. Why take responsibility, if it has nothing to do with me? Why bother?“

„How can you say that?!“ now Sakura raised her voice, not caring anymore to stay silent. Sasori said anyway she would be punished for getting her nose into business not meant for her. So while raising her voice she automatically hit his arm severly times – like she was trying to hit some humanity into him through hitting him. But she did not understand that to Sasori this was an invitation of something else. Well. You should not provocate a scorpion. 

But before he could reply, another male voice cut Sakuras rampling off.

„Sakura-san, what are you doing her?“

Lost in ranting, Sakura regained her actual consciousness back.  
Where was I? Ahh shit shit shit. 

To Itachi it all seemed ridiculous – he was here because a student of this very school was missing. Or even worse. And before he called out at Sakura, he watched his associate, or rather he watched how his associate just looked highly amused at Sakura, while she hit him.  
Did he try something inappropriate? But then, she problably would not be only hitting him. Mh. 

„Itachi-san, do not get mad. Sakura- san just wanted to persuade me to give her an internship at our forensic department, you know Sakura-san wants to become a doctor. And guess what, after her grandid response to a highly difficult question, I was thinking why not?“

Even though Sakura was shocked how easily that redhead had the tables turned to his favor, she dared not to say a word in front of Itachi.

Itachi looked like he did not really believe anything Sasori just said, but settled for a „Well, what kind of questions are you asking a student under a staircase?“

„The train dilemma question“, answered Sasori, enjoying Sakura‘s mental indisposition, „By the way, how would you answer that question, Itachi-san?“, Sasori seemed oddly enough suddenly very interested.

Of course Itachi knew where that came from, but answered anyways.  
„Ah, I would of course safe the 5 people, and therefore sacrifice the other life on the other track. My job as a policeofficer is to hold the damage as low as possible, so that‘s that. But now, Sakura-san, I would say you go home. I will let it slide, this one time. And to make sure you are safe, I will drive you home. Please go upstairs and wait for me, I have to chat with my colleague here for a minute.“  
„Yes! Thank you!“, was all that came out of the pinkhaired student. 

„Ah, Sakura-san, do not forget to send me your application by tomorrow! Adressed to the Police, forensic department, to me Akasuna no Sasori. Oh and I do not like to wait“, was all that came from Sasori. That sneaky bastard.  
Sakura slowly, somehow in slowmotion walked the stairs up. 

„Sasori, what were you doing? Bringing a student downstairs, were the victim was seen the last time? We do not know if someone from school is involved in this incident! And she isn‘t she a tiny bit too young, mh?“

„My, my these accusations. I did not invite her downstairs – I found her here, so you are welcome. And I, for one, do not indulge in illegal or otherwise societal questionable relationships.“

Itachi‘s stare darkened. 

„Oh don‘t worry,you secret is safe with me.You do not interest me one bit, Uchiha-san. Now, back to business: I think I have found something very nasty in one of the school‘s fridge.“  
+

„Sakura, WHAT?“, was all that came out of Ino. And then, as an outspoken after thought: „You know this was very dangerous. Listen, Forehead: It is a girl that is missing and missing is a positive way of thinking, if you ask me.“

After the incident with Sasori, Sakura had the need to talk to someone – but Sasuke was probably not the right choice, because his brother choose to stay silent this once - but you never now. But she has to defend Itachi. After she got home, he did not even tell their parents. Her mother was all head over heals, as soon as she looked at his handsome face, anyways. Naruto would have been her other choice, but she needed some girl talk, some serious girl talk, not the fluffy kind. So she phoned Ino. 

„I know, you are right. But there is just something off. I overhead Itachi and Sasori and I think, you are right. That girl, Ami, is probably not alive anymore. I just knew her superficially, we spoke maybe twice. Yet, it is so unfair, that she lost her live.“

„I understand. I feel the same, but this is not your job. And I thought you wanted to become a doctor? So focus on you studies.“ Ino was not that often this … serious.

But I guess I freaked her out a little bit. 

„Now, Doctor Doll, tell me, when will your internship begin?“

Sakura laughed and chatted with Ino a little bit longer.

After her conversation with Ino, Sakura‘s mobile phone buzzed several times. Being courious she looked at the display. 

One message was from Naruto, the other from Sasuke, both wrote in their common chat group named Team 7.

Sakura, we need to talk. - Sasuke

Yes, Sakura, I think you are in trouble! - Naruto

Itachi, that old tell-tale! was all that Sakura thought at that moment. Ugh. So she had to meet them and explain her situation...

+

„Boss, they found something at the school‘s basement. Maybe it would be wise, for now, not to visit the school‘s ground anymore. I mean, as long as the police is there …“

„You mean they found part‘s of him? Well, that was my intention. And no, I do not think it is a problem that I visit the school. I assume that my absence would make me far more suspicious.And the school is closed for a week anyway. But I guess I have to wait until I can make my next move. And I do have someone in my mind.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am sure a lot of you know these dilemma questions in a way or another.  
> I guess in Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto this is what actually happened to Itachi (well at least in my way of understanding)
> 
> Aaand I hope you all liked it!


	4. First and last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's first day of her internship  
> And also kind of her last one

A dark figure walked back and forth, as if debating who to eat next. 

The figure stood in the shadow of a building, not far from them were students of a school going home. 

But the next victim will have to wait, because one wrong move and the police would have a hot lead. No, patience is a virtue and this is to be used here, thought the dark figure, now going back to the headquarter, true, the younger Uchiha offspring would be excellent prey, oh yes! But maybe not for the next few months. For a predator has to wait patiently, so that its prey does not notice too soon that it is being eaten. 

*  
*  
"Doctor Doll, you're fifteen minutes late on your first day"

"Yes...I was helping an elderly lady cross the street." Sakura's face is apathetic.

The fact that Sakura had debated with herself, if she should be walking through the door of the forensic department or not - for nearly fifteen minutes - was something she just left out, content to borrow one of Kakashi's excuses. Finally, the lessons with him had paid off.

Sasori stared boredly at her and then at the clock, only to add, "Mm. I don't like waiting. Of course, if this keeps up, I'll have to put that down on your internship report..."

"But Sasori-sensei, you wouldn't accuse me of something like that just because I helped a lady in need!", Sakura looked at him extra wide-eyed.

Take that! Eat your own poison, you stupid scorpion!, cried the inner Sakura delightedly. 

Sasori responded with an amused laugh, not without a mischievous but deprecating undertone. He had probably even seen her outside the entrance, how she, poor little lamb did not want to join him in the lion's den. Or he laughed amused because she had called him Sasori-sensei. She really did not know.

"Well then, I'll introduce you to our coffee machine, for the next week you'll be the best of friends."

"Slave driver," Sakura muttered. 

"Mh?"

"Nothing, nothing! Are there any other acquaintances I should meet besides the coffee machine?" 

"Of course! I have two colleagues with whom I share a lab - Deidara and Kabuto. So you'll meet them both sooner or later, though it's up to you whether you bring their coffee to the table as well," a joyful grin played around Sasori's lips. 

Sakura also did her best to put on an unabashedly friendly smile. After all, she knew perfectly well that he was trying to draw her out. But not with her! It was enough that she had been scolded by Naruto the last time, while Sasuke only nodded silently here and there in agreement and otherwise only looked at her with a punishing look. 

*  
*  
„Sakura, what did you find out?" Naruto had urged. 

Sakura had been very surprised, she had expected a telling off from both Sasuke and Naruto - but their curiosity not so much. 

"Pay attention..."   
Both Naruto and Sasuke had unconsciously leaned closer to her.

She had told them about Sasori, how he had caught her and how he had saved her from punishment - by forcing her into an internship in order to get himself a working slave. Two birds with one stone, so to speak. And according to this, Itachi had had nothing in his hands either. 

"Well, actually, you were pretty lucky," Sasuke voice had sounded neutral.  
"Yeah. But what could be down in the basement of the school? Your big brother is really hot, but a tattletale!"

That last sentence had just slipped out of her mouth at that moment. And it made her very uncomfortable even now to think about how she had talked about Itachi, even though he had been so accommodating to her! And then in front of his brother, too!

Naruto had started laughing out loud and Sasuke seemed to have been completely overwhelmed with this information, his ears had turned a red color.

His brother a snitch? Ohhh yeah. But hot? Hotter than himself? Mh...

"I'll have to cover for him on that one, he didn't even tell me he drove you home."

"Yes, Sakura-chan, Dobe's brother must have it in for you and wants to score points with you!"

"If he wanted to score points with me, he should have turned a blind eye!"

"Sakura," Naruto usually never pronounced her name without a suffix and the serious tone had caused both her and Sasuke to get goosebumps,   
"I'm sorry, but I believe you don't understand something. I think the girl probably won't be alive, and it could be that her body is lying there somewhere - or at least parts of it."

"Yeah, but -"

"As someone who lost his mother, I understand the curiosity to uncover things very well. But at the same time, it's not very useful to put yourself in situations unnecessarily when you're trying to solve a case."  
She remembered exactly how strangely serious Naruto's expression had been. You would have thought there was a Naruto from a parallel world standing in front of them. "By the way, Ino had contacted me out of concern for you."

Oh. 

"Lately you seem to be quite fond of affronting people" had been the only thing Sasuke had said. 

Sakura hadn't replied at all.

"That's why my suggestion is that when you go off in search of the truth again, you take us with you!"

"I was about to suggest that, Dobe!"

*  
*  
"Doctor Doll, what are you thinking about? Your workday has only just begun, "Sasori's facial expression betrayed nothing of his reprimanding tone. 

"Yes, I'm just worried about performing well here." 

Rather, I'm worried about having to see and touch body parts here!, thought inner Sakura.

It was early mid-February and the year was already off to a turbulent start for Sakura. 

Sasori didn't say anything at first and just looked out the window, the snow covering the lawn and the branches of the trees surrounding the building. 

"You learn from mistakes. And the bottom line is that this job here is like winter, cold, dead and an end. As long as you don't destroy evidence that may be important to the cause of death of the bodies, mistakes are not tragic."

But before Sakura could respond to Sasori's answer, a young man with a blond braid had already leaned against Sasori's shoulder. It looked very funny.

"Yes, Sasori-danna, who do you have here? And why are you rambling about winter and corpses, do you want to scare her away, huh?"

"Go away."

"No, never!"

A sigh escaped Sasori's lips. 

So he's not quite as aloof as he always pretends to be, Sakura thought with a large helping of schadenfreude, which she showed Sasori uninhibitedly with a big grin on her face. 

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the new intern, thanks to Sasori-sensei."

"Well then, welcome to Dr. Akasuna's cabinet of horrors," Deidara joked, "but I think interns are more likely to be allowed to do the bureaucratic stuff."

"Exactly. That's why you don't have to worry too much. It's just supposed to be a lesson for you. Now get to work!"

*  
*  
Sasori showed Sakura the laboratories, the cold storage for the bodies and the refectory. He also explained basic things about the human body that were of interest for her medical studies. 

So far so good, her first day had not gone badly at all and since school was closed until the end of next week anyway, she had been able to fill this week meaningfully. Sakura found herself looking forward to the coming days. Satisfied, she made her way home, putting on her cap. Sakura did not like walking home in the dark, so to make the walk more enjoyable she put some headhphones with music on. 

It was probably due to the fact that she and Sasori talked at lunch about the effects of antibiotics and how they should be taken until the end, as prescribed by the doctor, but some patients thought they should stop taking them. In her head, the talk between them was still lingering. 

"How do you know so much about the behavior of living patients?"

"My grandma is a doctor. That's how I know."

Sakura's eyes had widened and she began asking Sasori about his grandma. Where her focus was in medicine, what hospital she worked at (answer: "She's still working"), and where she had studied.   
"I have to admit, she has definitely had a great influence on me. However, it has never been enough to get me excited about working with living people. The worst thing for me has been those unnecessary overtime hours. Punctuality is simply important to me. Even the punctuality of calling it a day."

Sakura had looked at him with a dry expression. 

"And here I thought working with people was stressful because they might die."

"Not for me, no. I'm only 23 years old, but that never bothered me."

"How you're only 23 years old? I thought you were over 30 and already retired inside!" Sakura had just been about to provoke more, but her inner impulse had already kicked in.

Sasori's brown eyes, which otherwise seemed like lifeless earth, had flashed with amusement after that sentence.   
"Well, I've skipped a few classes. However, you should have noticed that this part of the Criminal Investigation Department is staffed with rather young, but very well-trained workers. Itachi Uchiha is no exception."

As she was about to ask him some more questions, she had suddenly paused.   
Sasori's hand had come conspicuously closer to hers.   
"You have a bug in your hair there, probably mistook you for a cherry blossom tree," Sasori joked.

At this memory Sakura became hot. It was nothing, in fact, it had simply been a bug that had somehow survived the winter. 

She had almost arrived home when a white van with black, opaque windows pulled up diagonally in front of her. Before Sakura could even assess the situation, a tall figure got out. The tall person was wearing a fox mask and rushed toward Sakura. She tried to run away, which she almost succeeded in doing. But before she could turn the other corner, the figure grabbed her by the neck and covered her mouth.   
Despite all attempts to break away from the figure, she could not do anything against the enormous strength and was pulled into the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is getting more serious, although I do enjoy writing these more slice of life topics and discussions (is that the right defintion of slice of life?)   
> I also hope I did a betetr job concerning my grammar... English is not my native language but I am trying to improve! :)

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
